Stars Amid the Lost Land
by VMA
Summary: This is a Starfox 64/Turok 2: Seeds of Evil crossover. Rated M for graphic violence and horror scenes.


Stars Amid the Lost World

Stars Amid the Lost World

Written By: VMA

Copyrights: Turok 2: Seeds of Evil characters, settings, and weapons belong to Nintendo/Iguana. Starfox 64 characters, settings, and vehicles belong to Nintendo.

**Prologue: Merging of Two Worlds**

The Lylat System was enjoying a temporary peace due to the courageous efforts made by the Starfox team in their latest and most critical mission. The mission consisted of destroying several key garrisons on the port planets Zoness and Macbeth to reduce the flow of arms sell to the Venomian army. The mission had gone as planned and was deemed the turning point of the war against the mad scientist and proclaimed emperor of Venom, Andross. The people of Corneria thought that the war would go their way from this point on, however; they were far from the truth. Something was about to happen, something that would shake the Cornerian people's faith in ever winning the battle.

Meanwhile on the barren planet of Venom, several guards were quivering in fear as they stood before Andross. "What do you mean our shipments have been reduced?!" Andross roared furiously at the soldiers.

"The Cornerians have pinned us down on Macbeth and Zoness. Starfox is patrolling the area between them and they are stopping any ships marked with Venomian symbols or unknown symbols sire." The first soldier quivered as he pleaded his case before the emperor, hoping that Andross would understand.

"I understand completely soldier." Andross smirked. The soldier looked up at him with a pleasantly surprised expression on his face. "In fact I think you need a vacation from your duties…both of you deserve it." The soldiers exchanged confused glances as they returned their attention to Andross.

"You mean it sire?" The second soldier asked hesitantly.

"Of course soldier." Andross smiled before his stare became cold and distant. "I understand that you failed in protecting those ports and therefore failed to obey my clear orders. You have to understand that for me to rise to my designated position…I must have soldiers who will obey my every whim and never fail. Do you understand soldier?" Andross then reached into his cloak and pulled out a phaser. The soldiers began to quiver as they looked at Andross's face then to the gun.

"Please give us another chance sire! We won't fail…I swear on my life!" Andross shook his head and sighed.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Andross replied in a cold voice. The soldiers thanked whatever powers that be silently and slowly got off their knees and turned around as they began to walk toward the door. However, before they even reached the door Andross leveled his phaser and shot the soldier to the right in the back. The soldier on the left turned around and looked at Andross with horror. The soldier had a pleading quality in his eyes but Andross simply fired again, the energy blast going through the soldier's head. Andross sneered in disgust as he placed the phaser back in his robes and reached his hand to the right and pressed a button on the keyboard near his chair. On the central screen the face of another soldier popped up.

"What do you need sire?" The soldier looked at Andross and quivered even though he was not in the same room.

"Send a cleaning crew to the throne room. Two bodies need to be picked up for disposal and I need the blood to be cleaned up immediately." The soldier gulped as he saw how cold Andross was. He did not show any remorse or sorrow for the two soldiers but the soldier quickly pressed down his subversive thoughts.

"Yes sir! The cleaning crew will be there within a half of an hour." Andross then pressed another button and the screen returned to its inactive state. He was angry that Starfox was posing such a threat to his plans, but he did not realize that he was going to receive a second chance at redemption.

Near the nebula of Sector X a strange phenomenon was occurring. The warp zone that usually led to Sector Z was active but no one was traveling to the Sector Z. Soon ships that resembled nothing of Lylatian origin were spewed from the warp. These ships looked hundreds of years old but they were definitely far more advanced then the technology of Lylat. Even though they were only transport ships and had no external weapons of their own, they had internal weapons deadlier then anything ever produced in the Lylat System. For inside the transport ships were troopers and elites, squid like alien creatures with mounted plasma cannons, and automated assembly plants designed to create bio bots, which were small humanoid machines on wheels with plasma cannons and slashing appendages. The transport ships were heading for one planet in particular, Venom.

On the peaceful planet of Corneria, General Pepper was in his office going over the data flows received from the Great Fox via a computer uplink with Rob. The general was in his early fifties and had lines on his forehead from all the stress he endured because of the battles with Andross. "Rob how are things in the Zoness/Macbeth frontier?" Rob's parts whirred and clicked as his fingers tapped the computer readouts on the Great Fox.

"No abnormalities detected. The space front is clear and all ships bearing the Venomian emblem are being redirected to Venom to prevent them from attaining arms. Foreign ships are also being checked and redirected to a proper course away from the ports or Venom." The general nodded as he fingered his chin for a moment. He looked at the screen and but before he could ask Rob about other details an alarm in the Great Fox began to sound. "Abnormality detected in Sector X near the warp zone." The general went wide eyed before he snapped into action.

"What is happening at Sector X Rob?"

"A warp zone is active but it is not from Sector Z. The origin of the warp is unknown." The general's mouth hung silently as he struggled to get his thoughts in order.

"Is anything…or has anything come out of the warp?" It was silent save for the whirring and clicking noises that Rob's fingers made as they tapped the data streams on the Great Fox.

"Four transport ships with no weapons or shields. Threat assessment is minimal but the ships are heading straight for Venom. Should we investigate?" The general nodded before looking at the screen.

"Yes, please notify Fox and his team that I would like them to check out those ships Rob." Rob simply nodded as the data stream ended and the general sat in his office. "Hopefully it'll be nothing." He whispered to himself. He did not want the hard earned peace to end.

As the screen disappeared on the Great Fox's computer Rob reached for the mike and spoke into it. "Attention crewmen, report to the bridge for debriefing." The com system was always on in the Great Fox and it was very loud. The booming voice of Rob startled Falco who bumped his head on the wall.

"Okay who turned up the volume?" He asked as he rubbed the sensitive spot. Slippy cringed before uttering a small reply that signaled he was the one responsible.

"Slip…why do you turn it up so loud? I'm going to be deaf by time this war is over." Falco complained to Slippy.

"Well it's so we can hear it if we are asleep when an emergency happens." Slippy protested as he viewed his excuse justified having the alarm system loud. Fox came in to the recreation room to see the two arguing.

"Slip, Falco quit messing around and come to the bridge. Peppy is already half way there." Slippy and Falco nodded as they followed Fox to the bridge. After a few moments the rest of the team made it to the bridge.

"There you are, thought I might have to do this mission by myself." Peppy chuckled as the others just sighed. Peppy's humor was something that needed quite a bit of work. "Aside from that, the general wants us to investigate strange happenings at Sector X concerning active warps from an unknown origin and the ships that came through that warp." Fox scratched his head as he looked at Peppy.

"So we go to Sector X to check out strange ships from an unknown origin?" He questioned.

"That's the gist of it basically." Peppy replied.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place…?" Fox murmured to himself. Peppy looked at him but Fox quickly coughed to conceal the previous statement. "Besides that Peppy, when will we intercept the transports?"

"They are going to be passing through the Macbeth/Titania sector soon so we will be able to use the arwings to fly and dock with them." Falco scratched his beak as he looked at Peppy.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? I mean how do we know that some kind of blood thirsty monster could be on that ship? I personally don't want to die on a foreign transport." Fox shook his head as he looked at Falco.

"Well it would be better if we flew to the ship because if this is a trap of Andross's we can avoid damage to the Great Fox incase there is an explosive in there." Fox then looked at Peppy. "How long until the transport ships reach the designated area?"

"In about twenty minutes." Fox acknowledged him and looked at the others.

"That gives us a little time to prepare anything before we launch." The crew then dispersed from the bridge as they took the extra time to complete any unfinished tasks or business.

As the transport ships left the initial entry point into the Lylat System, the internal workings of the ships began to function on their own. Soon the automated assembly plants began to manufacture bio bots. The troopers and elites that were in suspended animation also begun to be revived, they would be fully functional along with the bio bots when the transports arrived in Venomian airspace.


End file.
